1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a turret type mooring system for a seagoing vessel, such as an oil tanker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a turret type mooring for mooring all types of vessels, especially oil tankers, is now becoming more widespread. These types of moorings are typically employed to allow oil to be pumped to and from an oil tanker off-shore, and include a fluid swivel joint which allows an oil pipe on the tanker to rotate relative to a supply or discharge pipe so that excess strain will not be imposed upon the joint by motion of the tanker relative to the mooring. In prior art moorings of this type, a turret support structure is attached externally to the bow of the vessel. As a result, all of the mechanisms of the turret mooring including the fluid swivel joints, flexible piping connections, bearings, etc. are external to the vessel and below the waterline thus making maintenance, repairs and monitoring of the turret mooring and associated equipment difficult or impossible while the mooring is in use.